


A Boy and His Bike

by lightspire



Category: Canadian Actor RPF
Genre: Fanart, Flower Crowns, Gen, Motorcycles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 01:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17397851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightspire/pseuds/lightspire
Summary: CKR wearing a flower crown that matches his motorcycle.





	A Boy and His Bike

**Author's Note:**

> Created for CKR Flower Crown Day 2019

CKR wearing a yellow flower crown that matches his motorcycle.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/162935775@N03/32820880988/in/album-72157699164464790/)


End file.
